


Voices

by a2zmom



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble, Episode Related, Episode: s05e11 Damage, Gen, Horror, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-02
Updated: 2009-08-02
Packaged: 2017-10-13 06:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/134270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>written for the Open on Sunday community. prompt was echo.</p></blockquote>





	Voices

She hears them every day. Her mother and father screaming and crying. She hears Him. Telling her how pretty she is. That she's his now. That if she isn't good...

She learns to be quiet. She never makes a sound when he yells at her, when he touches her, when he hurts her.

And then one day she hears new voices. So many girls. They whisper to her, show her how to kill Him with a stake. How to cut the head and the hands and make Him go away.

When she takes the knife, she knows what to do.

**Author's Note:**

> written for the Open on Sunday community. prompt was echo.


End file.
